


Commercials

by AsWeAreNow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsWeAreNow/pseuds/AsWeAreNow
Summary: America had this somewhat annoying habit: Every time they were watching TV together, he would turn to Japan and start a conversation that could not end in ninety seconds unless they hurried.
Relationships: America & Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	Commercials

**Author's Note:**

> Originally appeared on FFN, on 16 August 2020. I changed a few words.

2019

Whenever Japan went to America's house, they would always watch TV together. It was a nice, quiet activity, except for one thing: America always talked during commercials. He talked about the most random things, too, but as cable died out America switched to Netflix and things were very quiet (aside from the shows they watched, of course).

America only had Netflix for one of Japan's visits. This year America had switched once more, this time to Hulu, and once more they sat to watch a show together. An advertisement for an insurance company came up and America turned to Japan for a glorious ninety seconds of speech.

"Hey, Japan. Are we friends?"

Japan couldn't help a brief hesitation. Why did America always ask questions that prompted a conversation more than ninety seconds long? Japan didn't like talking as much as America did, and whenever they went back to their show it had already started. And with this Japan rushed out a response: "Yes, America, of course. Why? Do you think we're friends?"

"Yeah, totally, but why are we friends?" America questioned.

"Why not? Our nations are closely allied."

"Yeah, but why are we friends? Not our nations, just us. How did that happen?" Forty seconds left until the show resumed.

Japan didn't know what to say to that, as he was more than a bit confused. What was the difference? "What do you mean?" Japan finally replied. Thirty-five seconds; having such conversations during commercials was a game of speed, and five seconds was a loss.

"We're so different," America explained. "I mean, come on. We're really different, aren't we?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Twenty-nine seconds. "Why does it matter?"

"I just- I don't know. It's just sort of weird, isn't it?" America seemed to think what he'd said was offensive, because he quickly added: "But I guess it doesn't matter."

Japan could tell that America was not satisfied with his conclusion, and he struggled for a moment. He actually needed to think about it now; why was he here? He didn't visit the other nations he was close with nearly as often, and America was right: they were very, very different. So then, why was Japan here instead of at home or with anyone else? Every year Japan would fly over to America's place and they would binge or catch up on a show together, but why bother with that at all?

"I... Maybe it's because you don't like being touched either." Japan felt the urge to speed up his speech; they were at fifteen seconds. "That's not the reason, but that makes it easier."

America frowned slightly, confusion flitting across his face. "What does that mean, though, dude?"

"You value personal space, compared to other Western nations. Haven't you ever noticed?"

Five seconds. America didn't respond for a moment; Japan realized the implications of what he'd said and rushed forward to apologize. But America laughed and said, "Yeah, that makes sense!"

Except it didn't, Japan thought as the show started. Nevermind that personal space was a strange reason to become friends with someone; it couldn't be a factor because America wasn't the least intimate of the other Western nations. He wasn't even close when compared with England, anyway. Japan just liked America better than most other nations, he supposed, or maybe it was just meant to be this way. Japan couldn't be sure, but by the time he made up his mind the episode was over.

* * *

2022

They were watching a horror movie and America was clinging desperately to him. (This past season had been a bit short, so they had the time.) Japan recalled a conversation from a few years ago where he'd told America that they were friends because they both had a thing for personal space. While it was a somewhat valid point on its own, right now Japan could only wonder how America had believed him.

At that moment an advertisement for a different insurance company came up and America immediately relaxed.

"Japan, what is being old like?" America asked. The range of America's commercial questions was astonishing.

"America, I'm not old," Japan replied.

"Yes you are! You're so old, dude! You like silence _AND_ you carry old lady candy around _AND_ you complain about your bones hurting! Seriously, dude, where do you even get old lady candy?"

"From old ladies."

America stuck out his tongue and then smiled. "No, seriously."

"I don't know, America-san. I just always have them."

"That's weird, dude. Is that what being old is like?"

"I wouldn't know, as I'm not old."

"You're totally old, dude! Let me rephrase the question: What's it like to have your bones hurt?"

"What's it like? It's like your bones are hurting," Japan replied, somewhat irked.

The movie started right back up again. Of course the advertisement had come at a horrible time- "To get me to pay more," America had grumbled once- and the first thing they saw was a lady's arm getting ripped off. The blood spurted out in three different directions, and the pipes or whatever they used (Japan was sure America knew; he himself did not) were easy to imagine, so it really wasn't very realistic at all.

America still threw his arms around Japan reflexively, but he defended himself by saying, "I'm just giving you a hug, bro. A bro-hug. I'm totally not scared."

Japan didn't like physical contact, nor did he receive many hugs, as it just wasn't common in his country. Still, he was fairly certain that this 'hug' was much too long.

* * *

2023

Another insurance commercial and a different show.

"Japan, would you rather be remembered by everyone or liked by everyone you knew?"

That was an odd question, to say the least. Japan murmured, "Hold on, let me think about this," because if he didn't America would repeat the question. It was still pretty easy for him and quickly enough he responded, "I'd rather be liked by everyone I knew. What about you?"

"I don't know. I mean, it seems pretty easy- I'd rather be liked, I guess, but being liked isn't an option for me anymore."

Forty-five seconds passed where Japan could have responded and didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> A review would be hella lit, dudes. Have a good day and stay safe.


End file.
